Hispania Ulterior
=The Russian Colonial Republic of Hispania Ulterior= Conventional Short Form: Hispania Ulterior Capital: Buenos Aires, Argentina Imperial Flag of the Russian Empire https://archive.is/20131014174144/img390.imageshack.us/img390/7332/rflag7zb5.png Colonial Republic Flag =Background= The Hispania Ulterior is a collection of Central and South American nations, collectively annexed by the Russian Empire to form a Federal Republic within the Empire itself. Being a Colonial Republic within the Empire affords Hispania Ulterior with a semi-autonomous status that allows their leadership and government many powers over their own internal affairs. However, true power within Hispania Ulterior, especially that of foreign affairs lies with Moscow, and the Tsar. =The Government= Executive Branch The Royal Governor The Governor is both the executive head of the Colonial Republic as well as the liaison between the Colonial Republic and that of Moscow. Along with the business of running the Colonial public, with such powers as determining domestic policy, resolving issues on immigration, and exercising the power to grant pardons; the Governor also heads all foreign affairs between the Colonial Republic and foreign nations as a Diplomat of the Russian Empire. Though Colonial Parliaments hold true power over the internal affairs of the Colonial Republics the Governor is in place to ensure that all Imperial laws are upheld. Colonial Parliaments are reserved the right to nominate candidates for Governor but the Tsar reserves the right to elect them. Legislative Branch The Premier Though the Colonial Republic is still under the jurisdiction of Russia, the Federal Assembly does reserve selective rights for the Colonial Republics including the election of Premiers. The Premier is the head of Parliament in the Colonial Republic. They are tasked with the preservation and protection of the rights and liberties of their people, which are granted under the Constitution of Russia. As well as the general management of all Parliamentary proceedings. Though the Governor holds executive powers, the Premier is the head of the Colonial Republican government. Premiers are appointed by the ruling party of the Colonial Parliament. The Colonial Parliament The Colonial Parliament is the 250 seat unicameral Legislature of the Colonial Republic with its members being elected by the local people. The party which claims a majority within parliament is considered the ruling party. It is the ruling party who is given the right to elect from itself the Premier and their cabinet to preform the various duties within Parliament itself. Though Russia does afford some autonomy to it's Colonial Republics, giving the Federal Council complete authority over internal issues, parliaments of Colonial Republics are still subordinate to the Federal Assembly of Russia and its ministries. *Departments of the Federal Council: **Ministry of the Republic Attorney **Ministry of the Treasury **Ministry of Internal Security **Ministry of Energy **Ministry of Interiors **Ministry of Commerce/Labor **Ministry of Health and Human Services **Ministry of Housing and Urban Services **Ministry of Transportation **Ministry of Education Judicial Branch The Colonial Republican Supreme Court The Colonial Republican Supreme Court is the highest court within a Colonial Republic and is subordinate only to the Federal Supreme Court of the Russian Empire. The Presiding Council of Judges of the Collegium of Judges of the Russian Empire shall assign three judges to the Colonial Republican Supreme Court and from among those three a Presiding Judge is elected. Though it is not mandatory, the Presiding Council of Judges will often try and elect natives to the Federal Republic Supreme Court. =Other Facts About Hispania Ulterior= Economics Industry food processing, motor vehicles, consumer durables, textiles, chemicals and petrochemicals, printing, metallurgy, steel, construction materials such as brewing and cement; sugar milling, pharmaceuticals, electronics, apparel, and tourism. Agriculture Sunflower seeds, lemons, soybeans, grapes, corn, tobacco, peanuts, tea, wheat, bananas, rice, coffee, sugarcane, shrimp, pineapples, plantains; livestock products, and chickens. Exports Soybeans and derivatives, ethanol fuel, vehicles, corn, wheat, bananas, shrimp, sugar, coffee, clothing, chemicals, electronics, apparel, canned tuna, rum, beverage concentrates, and medical equipment. Imports Machinery, motor vehicles, petroleum and natural gas, organic chemicals, plastics, foodstuffs, consumer goods, and clothing. Natural Resources fertile plains, lead, zinc, tin, copper, iron ore, manganese, petroleum, uranium, shrimp,nickel, and hydro-power. Racial Demographics *White-Spanish: 73% *Mestizo: 10% *Black: 8% *Asian: 1% *Amerindian: 5% *Other: 3% Languages Main Languages *Russian *Spanish Secondary Languages *Italian *English *German *French Religious Demographics *Christian: **Orthox Christian: 75% **Colognian Catholic: 12% **Protestant: 5% **Judaism: 5% * Other Religion: 2% * Non-Religions: 1% Category: The Russian Empire